Exo Wolf
by Park Hyun-Re ChanBaek
Summary: Setelah Baekhyun kembali ke Korea, ia bersekolah di universitas yang terkenal, disana ada sekumpulan namja yang tampan tapi… /summary gagal/All Official Couple Exo/Ripiuw joseyooo
1. Chapter 1 :: PROLOG

**Exo Wolf**

**Author : Hyunre **#ank'nya ChanBaek#dibakar Exotics

**Cast/Pair : All Official Couple Exo **

**Genre : School Life, ABAL, GJ, Pendeeek, Ranjau Typho, Fantazy, Supernatural, Romance, slight Humor(?)**

**Rate : T-M**

**Summarry : Setelah Baekhyun kembali ke Korea, ia bersekolah di universitas yang terkenal, disana ada sekumpulan namja yang tampan tapi… /summary gagal/All Official Couple Exo**

**PLEASE NO PLAGIAT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE ME, CHARA IN HERE, AND YAOI?! JUST GO AWAY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Park Hyunre present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Vampire**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Exo~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Happy Reading \^^/**

.

.

.

"Byunnie, please take care. If you sick or anything else, please call mom. Love you" ucap yeoja cantik sambil mencium kening namja manis nan imut itu "oke mom, jaga dirimu baik-baik juga, Love you mom" ucap Baekhyun sambil mencium pipi ibunya itu

"Dad, please take care. Jangan pulang terlalu malam dan makan yang banyak. Love you dad" ucap Baekhyun sambil memeluk namja tampan nan berwibawa itu. Ayah Baekhyun tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Baekhyun

Baekhyun mengambil kopernya dan berjalan. Ia akan take off sebentar lagi. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, ada yeoja manis tapi tomboy yang sedang menatapnya dengan mata ungunya itu

.

.

.

Setelah menemukan tempat duduknya, Baekhyun membuka ranselnya dan mengeluarkan iPad putih miliknya. Baekhyun menekan tombol iPad tersebut, iPad itu pun menyala. Baekhyun memandangi wallpaper iPadnya itu dengan tatapan sedih. Di wallpaper tersebut ada ia dan beberapa yeoja dan namja, _**'aku pasti akan merindukan kalian'**_ ucap Baekhyun dalam hati

Baekhyun pun memilih untuk tidur dengan mendengarkan lagu. Ia pun mengambil mp3nya dan earphone biru miliknya. Setelah memilih lagu yang bisa membuatnya tenang, ia pun memejamkan mata sipitnya

.

.

.

.

.

**Skip Time**

.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyuuun!"

Merasa dirinya dipanggil, Baekhyun pun menengokkan kepalanya kearah kanan. Disana ada seorang yeoja dengan tubuh yang mungil dan mempunyai muka yang sangat imut sambil melambai-lambaikan tanganya

"Noona!" ucap –teriak- Baekhyun, ia pun menghampiri yeoja imut itu dan memeluknya. "uuh, noona sangat merindukanmu Baekhyunie" ucap yeoja tersebut sambil membalas pelukan Baekhyun

"hehehe..Baekhyunie juga sangat merindukan Sunny noona" ucap Baekhyun ambil melepaskan pelukannya

"kau pasti capek, ayo cepat kuantarkan kau ke apartemen bibi. Agar kau bisa cepat beristirahat" Sunny sambil membawa koper Baekhyun

"baiklah noona. Aku juga sudah capek" ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum senang

Mereka pun berjalan ke parkiran mobil. Setelah sampai di mobil Sunny, Baekhyun langsung menaruh barang bawaanya ke bagasi mobil. Setelah selesai menaruh barang bawaan, Baekhyun pun masuk ke mobil Sunny. Sunny menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan melajukan mobilnya dengan pelan

.

.

.

.

.

"noona mau masuk dulu tidak" ucap Baekhyun sambil membawa barang bawaanya dan dibantu oleh Sunny. Mereka sudah sampai di apartemen bibi Sunny. "tidak usah Baekhyun, aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang. Besok aku ada kuliah" ucap Sunny sambil menaruh barang bawaan Baekhyun di ruang tengah

"oh begitu. Kalau begitu kapan-kapan kesini ne? dan terima kasih noona mau menjemput dan mengantarkanku . Jeongmael gomawo noona" ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis. Sunny pun membalas senyuman Baekhyun. Sunny pun keluar dan menutup pintu apartemen tersebut

BLAM

Baekhyun pun ingin berkeliling untuk melihat apa saja yang ada di apartemen ini. Apartemen bibi Sunny lumayan luas. Ada 2 kamar tidur dan dikamar tidur tersebut ada kamar mandi yang lumayan besar. Di dapur ada meja makan berbentuk persegi panjang yang berbahan kayu berwarna coklat dan besar. Di apartemen ini juga ada balkon yang menghadap ke taman. Baekhyun pun ke ruang tengah. Di ruang tengah ada tv 21inch dan 3 sofa berwarna putih dan juga panjang

Baekhyun duduk disalah satu sofa empuk itu. Ia pun melihat sekelilingnya. Apartemen yang ia tempati sangat nyaman. Kesannya sangat simple dan elegant

Baekhyun pun berdiri dan mengambil kopernya. Ia ingin membereskan barang bawaanya dahulu. Setelah selesai beres-beres, Baekhyun mengambil handuknya dan masuk kemar mandi

Setelah 20 menit, Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi. Setelah itu ia membaringkan tubuh mungilnya ke kasur queen sizenya. Ia ingin tidur sebentar. Ia pun memejam matanya, bersiap untuk masuk ke dunia mimpi

.

.

.

.

.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Drrrrtt Drrrrtt_

Ponsel Baekhyun bergetar. Karna masih di alam belum(?) sadar, Baekhyun harus mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata sipitnya imut

_Drrrrtt Drrrrtt_

Ponsel Baekhyun masih bergetar. Baekhyun pun mengambil ponselnya yang ada di meja kecil sebelah kasurnya itu. Di ponsel Baekhyun ada tulisan '_Mommy Calling'_

Setelah mengusap-usap matanya, Baekhyun mengangkat panggilan itu

"yeoboseyo?"

"Byunniiiee, kenapa lama sekali eoh? Kukira kau tidur"

"aku memang tidur mom"

"oo.. I'm sorry, I know you really tired. Mommy cuma mau nanya disana jam berapa?"

"hhmm…jam 8, waeyo?"

"kau sudah makan?"

BLAAAR

Tiba-tiba suara petir terdengar di telinga Baekhyun. Baekhyun baru ingat kalau ia belum makan sama sekali. _**'pantas saja perutku sakit-_-' **_batin Baekhyun

"be-belum mom" ucap Baekhyun ga-ga-gagap #kok authornya juga ikut gagap-_-

"WHAAAT?! Kau lupa kalau kau punya penyakit maag?! Cepat makan sana. Kalau kau tidak makan, mommy akan menyuruh daddy menjemputmu dan kembali ke London"

KLIK

Panggilan tersebut sudah diputus oleh ibu Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun menghela nafas. Ia pun ke kamar mandi untuk cuci muka. Setelah itu, Baekhyun berjalan ke dapur. _**'mungkin di laci dapur ada ramyeon instan'**_ batin Baekhyun

Setelah sampai di dapur, Baekhyun membuka laci dapur satu persatu. Semua laci dapur KOSONG MELOMPOONG. Baekhyun pun menghela nafas lagi. Ia pun mengambil mantelnya dan berjalan keluar untuk ke supermarket terdekat

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sudah membeli makanan di supermarket. Supermarket itu tidak terlalu jauh dari apartemenya. Hanya 15 menit kau berjalan, dan sampai di supermarket tersebut. Di supermarket tersebut juga lengkap. Ada buah, sayur, daging, dllnya

Jalanan malam ini sepi, hanya beberapa mobil dan orang yang lewat. Baekhyun melihat jam tangannya, sudah jam 08.50. _**'lama juga aku ke supermarket tadi' **_ batin Baekhyun

.

.

.

TAP

TAP

TAP

.

.

.

Baekhyun mendengar langkah kaki. Ia pun melihat kebelakang. Dan saat itu juga jantungnya berdetak kencang

Disana ada 4 orang lelaki dengan tubuh yang besar. Ditangan mereka ada banyak tato-tato yang tidak begitu jelas. Mereka masih jauh, tetapi makin lama makin dekat dengan Baekhyun

Baekhyun pun menambah kecepatan jalanya –bukan lari, tapi jalan cepat- Ke-4 preman tersebut pun menambah kecepatan jalan mereka. Baekhyun berbelok kearah gang yang lumayan lebar, tetapi pencahayaanya tidak begitu terang. Gang tersebut adalah jalan buntu

Baekhyun pun melihat kebelakang dan k-4 preman itu semakin mendekati Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun berdoa dalam hati, ia benar-benar takut saat ini. Keringat menguncur dari kepalanya, ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada belanjaanya. Baekhyun pun menutup matanya

"waah, manis sekali dia"

"jangan takut manis"

"ayo ikut kami"

"kita akan bersenang senang HAHAHAHA" ucap ke-4 preman tersebut sambil tertawa puas

Ketika mereka makin dekat dengan Baekhyun tiba-tiba….

TAAP

Baekhyun yang mendengar ada seseorang datang pun membuka matanya. Ternyata ada namja tinggi, tegap, dan berambut berwarna hitam kecoklatan. Ia membelakangi Baekhyun, sehingga Baekhyun tidak dapat melihat muka namja tersebut

Namja tersebut memukul ke-4 preman tersebut dengan lincah(?)

BUAGH

BUAGH

BUAGH

Namja tersebut memukul perut salah satu preman itu dan preman tersebut jatuh dengan muntah darah. Lalu ia menendang kaki preman satunya. Begitu seterusnya sampai preman-prena tersebut jatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi

Tanpa disadari, ada salah satu preman tersebut yang melempar pisau tanjamnya kearah Baekhyun

SREEET

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

JLEEEB

.

.

Namja tersebut melindungi Baekhyun. Baekhyun membelalakan matanya. Pisau tersebut menancap di punggung namja tersebut. Posisi namja tersebut seperti ingin mencium Baekhyun, begitu dekat. Sampai-sampai hembusan nafas namja tersebut mengenai pipi putih nan mulus Baekhyun. Dan itu membuat pipi Baekhyun merona manis

Baekhyun pun jadi bisa melihat muka namja tersebut. Namja tersebut memiliki mata berwarna abu-abu _**'tampan sekali' **_ itulah yang dipirkan Baekhyun tentang namja tersebut

Namja tersebut melihat preman tersebut dan memberikan tatapan mematikannya. Preman tersebut membeku karna tatapan mematikan yang diberikan oleh namja itu. Namja tersebut mengambil pisau yang ada di punggungnya dan membuangnya asal. Lalu namja tersebut mendekati preman itu dan memukul muka preman itu. Sehingga preman itu jatuh pingsan

Setelah itu ia menatap Baekhyun dengan mata abu-abunya

"pulanglah, hari semakin malam. Dan…berhati-hatilah" ucap namja tersebut dengan suara _bass_ tetapi lembutnya. Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, namja tersebut pun berlari dan berbelok ke kanan. Baekhyun pun mengikutinya, tetapi setelah ia berbelok kekanan, namja tersebut sudah tidak ada

Baekhyun pun menggumankan kata 'gomawo'. Setelah itu ia sedikit berlari untuk pulang

Dan tanpa Baekhyun sadari lagi, di gang tadi ada seseorang yang menatapnya dengan mata ungunya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC/END?**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Halloo kembali dengan author sarap yang selalu telaaaaat apdet ini. Maaf ya baru apdet sekarang, banyak urusan di sekolah #r:sok sibuk lu thor

Gimana?! Jelek ya?! Pendek ya?! X3

Kira-kira namja misterius tadi siapa?! Ada yang tau?!

Author mau bilang, kalau ff 'Exo Couple' itu mau author hapus. Sebabnya karna ada 'seseorang' yang g suka sama ff itu. Makanya mau author hapus

Author janji bakal ngelanjutin ff author yang lain, kayak 'Youre Eyes'. Author bakalan apdet lanjutannya kalau ff ini banyak yg nge-ripiuw^^b #r:moduuuus

So, mind to ripiuw?!

One more, jeongmael mianhaeyo

SARANGHAEEEE~

~Hyunre~


	2. Chapter 2

**Exo Wolf**

**Author : Hyunre, author GJ se-jagat raya ;;)**

**Cast/Pair : All Official Couple Exo, OC **

**Genre : School Life, ABAL, GJ, Pendeeek, Ranjau Typho, Fantazy, Supernatural, Romance**

**Disclaimer : All of Pair punya God, SM, ortu mereka, dan diri mereka. Tapi, ChanBaek ortunya autor :3 **#ditipuk exotics

**Rate : T-M **

**Summarry : Setelah Baekhyun kembali ke Korea, ia bersekolah di universitas yang terkenal, disana ada sekumpulan namja yang tampan tapi… /summary gagal /All Official Couple Exo\**

**A/N : tolong baca a/n dibawah**

**langsung saja baca X3**

**PLEASE NO PLAGIAT, NO BASH, NO FLAME, DKK**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE ME, CHARA IN HERE, AND YAOI?! JUST GO AWAY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Park Hyunre present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Wolf~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Exo~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Happy Reading \^^/**

.

.

.

Sebuah benda bulat berwarna kuning –matahari- perlahan-lahan mulai keluar dari tempatnya. Burung-burung pun menyambutnya dengan kicauan-kicauan yang merdu. Seakan-akan menyuruhmu untuk cepat-cepat bangun dari tempatmu. Tapi tidak untuk namja manis nan imut yang masih ada di alam mimpinya itu

PIP PIP PIP PIP

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah benda berwana putih yang bergetar dan menyala. Ya, ponsel Baekhyun –namja manis nan imut- menyala. Ia sudah mengatur alarmnya untuk bangun jam 05.00 KST. Tetapi, Baekhyun sama sekali belum bangun. Sepertinya ia masih mengantuk

PIP PIP PIP PIP

Benda itu masih mengeluarkan suara merdunya(?). Baekhyun pun menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Ia pun mengambil benda itu –atau yang biasa kita sebut ponsel- lalu melihatnya. Sudah jam 05.05 KST ternyata. Setelah mematikan suara tadi, ia pun duduk dan mengusap-usap matanya imut sambil sesekali menguap

Lalu ia bangun dari tempatnya, dan merapikan tempat tidurnya. Ia pun menyambar handuk biru langitnya yang ada di sebelah kamar mandi dan masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersikan dan menyegarkan tubuhnya

.

.

.

.

**~XOXO~**

.

.

.

.

Setelah 20 menit mandi, Baekhyun ke dapur dan membuat sarapan. Sangat sederhana namun nikmat, hanya segelas susu _strawberry _dan roti panggang selai coklat kesukaaanya. Ia pun memakan sarapannya dengan tenang. Tiba-tiba ia ingat dengan kejadian kemarin malam…

.

.

.

**_Flashback On_**

**_"_****_waah, manis sekali dia"_**

**_"_****_jangan takut manis"_**

**_"_****_ayo ikut kami"_**

**_"_****_kita akan bersenang senang HAHAHAHA…." ucap ke-4 preman tersebut sambil tertawa puas_**

**_Ketika mereka makin dekat dengan Baekhyun tiba-tiba…._**

**_._**

**_TAAP_**

**_._**

**_Baekhyun yang mendengar ada seseorang datang pun membuka matanya. Ternyata ada namja tinggi, tegap, dan berambut berwarna hitam kecoklatan. Ia membelakangi Baekhyun, sehingga Baekhyun tidak dapat melihat muka namja tersebut_**

**_Namja tersebut memukul ke-4 preman tersebut dengan lincah(?)_**

**_BUAGH_**

**_BUAGH_**

**_BUAGH_**

**_Namja tersebut memukul perut salah satu preman dan preman tersebut jatuh sambil muntah darah. Lalu ia menendang kaki preman satunya. Begitu seterusnya sampai preman-preman tersebut jatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi_**

**_Tanpa disadari, ada salah satu preman tersebut yang melempar pisau tanjamnya kearah Baekhyun_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_SREEET_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_JLEEB_**

**_Namja tersebut melindungi Baekhyun. Baekhyun membelalakan matanya. Pisau tersebut menancap di punggung namja tersebut. Posisi namja tersebut seperti ingin mencium Baekhyun, begitu dekat. Sampai-sampai hembusan nafas namja tersebut mengenai pipi putih nan mulus Baekhyun. Dan itu membuat pipi Baekhyun merona manis_**

**_Baekhyun pun jadi bisa melihat muka namja tersebut. Namja tersebut memiliki mata berwarna abu-abu 'tampan sekali' itulah yang dipirkan Baekhyun tentang namja tersebut_**

**_Namja tersebut melihat preman tersebut dan memberikan tatapan mematikannya. Preman tersebut membeku karna tatapan mematikan yang diberikan oleh namja itu. Namja tersebut mengambil pisau yang ada di punggungnya dan membuangnya asal. Lalu namja tersebut mendekati preman itu dan memukul muka preman itu sehingga preman itu jatuh pingsan_**

**_Setelah itu ia menatap Baekhyun dengan mata abu-abunya_**

**_"_****_pulanglah, hari semakin malam…dan…berhati-hatilah" ucap namja tersebut dengan suara bass tetapi tetap terdengar lembut. Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, namja tersebut pun berlari dan berbelok ke kanan. Baekhyun pun mengikutinya, tetapi setelah ia berbelok kekanan, namja tersebut sudah tidak ada_**

**_Flashback off_**

.

.

.

**'****siapa namja misterius itu? Aku benar-benar penasaran padanya. Jika aku bertemu dengannya, aku harus mengucapkan terima kasih padanya' **ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum dan mengepalkan kedua tanganya sambil berkata 'hwaiting'

Setelah selesai dengan sarapannya, Baekhyun langsung mencuci piring dan gelasnya di dapur. Setelah itu ia mengambil tasnya yang ada di ruang tengah dan bercermin sebentar, Baekhyun pun keluar dari apartemennya dan menguci apartemen miliknya

.

.

.

.

.

**~XOXO~**

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memasuki universitas barunya dengan senyuman senang dan bahagia. **'akhirnya, aku bisa bersekolah disini' **batin Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri

Untuk masuk SM Art School cukup susah. Kau harus benar-benar memiliki otak jenius dan harus punya bakat yang dibilang luar biasa untuk bisa masuk sekolah ini. Untung Baekhyun murid yang berprestasi. Ia berkali-kali mengikuti ani, **memenangkan** olimpiade-olimpiade di London. Ia juga sering memenangkan lomba-lomba menyanyi

Yaah, memang suara Baekhyun tidak bisa diragukan. Ia senang bisa mempunyai otak yang jenius dan suara yang begitu indah

Baekhyun memasuki seolah itu denganmata yang berbinar-binar. Berkali-kali ia melihat murid-murid yang ada disana, dan mereka menyapanya dengan senyuman. Sebelum masuk ke kelasnya, Baekhyun ingin berkeliling sebentar. Di sekolah ini terdapat 2 lapangan. Satu untuk sepak bola, dan satunya untuk basket

Sekolah ini berbagi 4 gedung. Gedung pertama adalah gedung _Material Art_. Disana kau bisa mengikuti taekwondo, wushu, dll (author g tau jenis-jenis material art ._.v). di sebelah gedung material art, ada gedung Olahraga. Disana kau bisa mengikuti basket, badminton, sepak bola, dll. Di sebelah gedung olahraga, terdapat gedung _Music_. Disana kalian bisa mengikuti _dance, vocal, rapper, _dll. Dan gedung yang terakhir adalah gedung sekolah. Disana kalian akan mengikuti banyak pelajaran. Dari yang kalian ketahui sampai tidak kalian ketahui(?)

Baekhyun akan mengikuti pelajaran dan _vocal_. Setelah puas berkeliling, Baekhyun pun berniat untuk mencari kelasnya

Karna terlalu asyik memandangi kelas, Baekhyun tidak tahu kalau ada namja manis yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan tergesa-gesa

BRUUK

Baekhyun dan namja manis itu pun terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya

"aww..appo" ucap Baekhyun

"eh, mi-mianhae" ucap namja manis itu sambil membantu Baekhyun berdiri

"ah, gwenchana. Lagi pula, bukan kau yang salah. Sini aku bantu" ucap Baekhyun sambil membantu memungut barang-barang namja tersebut yang jatuh

Setelah selesai memungut barang-barang tadi, Baekhyun meperkenalkan dirinya

"annyeong, joneun Byun Baekhyun imnida, biasa dipanggil Baekhyun. Bangapta" ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis dan sedikit membungkukkan badannya

"annyeong, joneoun Zhang Yixing imnida, biasa dipanggil Lay. Nado bangapta Baekhyun" ucap namja manis itu –Lay- sambil tersenyum manis dan menampakkan _dimple _manisnya

"Baekhyun, kau murid baru ya?" tanya Lay kepada Baekhyun

"ne hyung" jawab Baekhyun

"kalau begitu mari kubantu mencari kelasmu. Kau ikut apa disini?"

"aku ikut _vocal _dan pelajaran"

"berarti kau sama denganku, bedanya aku _dance _dan kau _vocal, _mari ke kelas" ucap Lay sambil menggandeng tangan Baekhyun

Lay menyeret(?) Baekhyun ke gedung sekolah. Karna, jam pertama hari ini adalah pelajaran. Setelah sampai di kelas, Lay memperkenalkan Baekhyun pada teman-temannya. Mari kita lihat teman-teman Lay

.

.

.

Kim Minseok atau biasa dipanggil Xiumin. Ia yang paling tua dari semua. Ia memiliki badan yang mungil, pipi yang _chubby_, dan muka yang sangat menggemaskan. Ia seperti Baekhyun, mengikuti pelajaran dan _vocal_

Xi Luhan atau biasa dipanggil Luhan. Ia paling tua setelah Xiumin. Ia memiliki mata seperti binatang rusa, sangat imut dan cantik. Ia sangat terkenal di universitas ini. Karna kecantikan dan kejeniusannya yang tiada tara. Ia seperti Lay, mengikuti _dance_, dan pelajaran

Zhang Yixing atau biasa dipanggil Lay. Namja satu ini juga tidak kalah manis dari Baekhyun. Ia memiliki senyuman manis dengan _single dimple _nya. Ia terkenal sangat ramah dan baik hati. Lay akan mengikuti _dance _dan pelajaran

Do Kyungsoo atau biasa dipanggil Kyungsoo atau D.O. tapi teman-temannya memanggil dia Dio. Dia sangat imut dengan matanya yang bulat seperti burung hantu, ia terkenal ramah dan baik seperti Lay. Ia sama seperti Baekhyun dan Xiumin, mengikuti _vocal_ dan pelajaran

Yang terakhir, Huang Zi Tao yang biasa dipanggil Tao. Tapi teman-temannya memanggil dia Taozi atau Panda. Meskipun terlihat sangar dan menakutkan, ia juga sangat manis, imut, lucu, dan menggemaskan. Ia memiliki mata seperti panda yang sangat manis. Ia sangat pemalu dan terkenal sangat polos. Ia mengikuti _wushu, rapper, _dan pelajaran

.

.

.

Setelah Baekhyun berkenalan dengan teman-teman barunya, bel masuk sekolah langsung berbunyi. Di sekolah ini, setiap satu kelas terdapat 20 anak

Baekhyun duduk di sebelah Tao, Kyungsoo duduk di sebelah Luhan, dan Lay duduk di sebelah Xiumin. Setelah duduk dengan rapi, seorang wanita cantik dan tinggi memasuki ruang kelas Baekhyun. "keluarkan buku ekonomi kalian dan buka halaman 56. Kita akan melanjutkan pelajaran minggu lalu" ucap wanita itu yang dikenal dengan Sooyoung _sonsaengnim_.

Baekhyun pun mengeluarkan bukunya, dan mata sipitnya tidak sengaja melihat lapangan basket. Disana Baekhyun melihat ada namja tinggi dan Baekhyun merasa pernah melihatnya. Ia pun menyipitkan matanya, dan Baekhyun pun kaget **'i-itu kan namja misterius kemarin, ia juga bersekolah disini?' **batin Baekhyun. Ia pun melihat namja tersebut dengan seksama. Dan pandangan mereka pun bertemu. Mereka pun saling tatap menatap dalam jarak yang lumayan jauh, sampai…

"mau sampai kapan kau melihat jendela Byun Baekhyun?" ucap atau tanya Sooyoung _songsaengnim_

"mi-mianhae _sonsaengnim_" ucap Baekhyun gugup. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Karna merasa Sooyoung _sonsaengnim_ sudah tidak menghiraukan dirinya, Baekhyun melihat kearah lapangan basket itu lagi dan….namja itu sudah tidak ada. Baekhyun pun menghela nafasnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan lagi

.

.

.

.

.

**~XOXO~**

.

.

.

.

.

KRIIIIIIIIIIING

Setelah bel istirahat berbunyi, Baekhyun langsung diseret oleh teman-teman barunya ke kantin. Kantin sekolah ini sangat luas. Disini juga terdapat berbagai macam makanan. Dari makanan Korea sampai makanan luar. Baekhyun menggambil _hamburger _dan jus jeruk. Setelah mendapatkan makanan, mereka mencari tempat duduk.

Baekhyun dan teman-temannya makan dengan canda tawa. Yang kadang-kadang Baekhyun harus tertawa ternahak-bahak akibat obrolan Luhan. Sampai tiba-tiba…

"kyaaa…."

"omooo…oppaaaa"

Teriak-teriakan yeoja-yeoja tersebut pun membuat Baekhyun dan teman-temannya mengalihkan ke objek yang diteriaki

Disana ada 5 namja yang tampan. Mereka memiliki berbagai macam ekspresi. Ada yang tersenyum dan ada yang diam saja menampilkan wajah datarnya

"Lu, kau tau siapa mereka?" tanya Xiumin kepada Luhan sambil menunjuk ke-5 namja tersebut dengan sendok yang ia pegang

"aku tidak sebegitu tau tentang mereka. Hei, seharusnya mereka kan ber-6, namja tiang satunya mana?" ucap Luhan

"bagaimana kau tidak tau tentang mereka? Kau kan yang paling terkenal di antara kita-kita" ucap Xiumin tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Luhan

"mwo? Hei, kau pikir kau tidak terkenal eoh?" ucap Luhan dengan nada sedikit kesal

"hhm…bukannya mereka itu bersaudara ya, tetapi kok marganya beda-beda?" tanya Tao kepada teman-temannya

"kau tau dari mana panda kalau mereka bersaudara? Jelas-jelas saja mereka berbeda, mana bisa bersaudara. Tidak kah kau lihat, namja pendek yang tampan itu saja tersenyum malaikat, tetapi yang lainnya…seperti mayat hidup kau tau" ucap Xiumin kepada Tao

"ta-tapi mereka benar-benar bersaudara ge. Namja yang tersenyum itu adalah Suho hyung. Ia cukup terkenal, dan aku _sedikit _mengenalnya. Karna waktu aku terluka pada saat latihan _wushu_, Suho hyung yang membantuku" ucap Tao meyakinkan

Yang lain pun asyik ber'oh'ria sambil melihat ke-5 namja tersebut yang sedang berjalan ke tempat duduk mereka

Tiba-tiba salah satu namja tersebut menatap Lay -yang sedang menatap namja tersebut- dan tersenyum malaikat kepada Lay. Pipi Lay pun merona manis

"hyung, bukannya hyung ada tugas untuk merapikan perpustakaan" ucap Kyungsoo kepada Lay yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya

"m-mwo? OH IYA, AKU LUPA" ucap dan teriak Lay yang baru sadar. Ia pun segera berlari keluar dari kantin

"dasar pelupa" ucap Luhan dan Xiumin bebarengan dengan tatapan '-_-' yang diikuti gelengan kepala Kyungsoo dan Tao

"hyung, nanti mau nemenin aku ke toko ice cream ga?" ucap Tao kepada Baekhyun

"hmm…baiklah" ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis

Tao pun tersenyum senang, tanpa disadari olehnya salah satu namja tampan tadi melihatnya dan…_menyeringai_?

.

.

.

.

.

.

**~XOXO~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lay sekarang sedang mencatat buku-buku yang sudah lama dan akan menggantinya dengan buku-buku baru. Kenapa harus Lay yang melakukannya? Karna Lay adalah pengurus perpustakanya. Ia dan pengurus perpustakaan yang lain bertugas mengatur buku-buku di perpustakaan sekolahnya ini. Tapi hari ini dia akan melakukan sendirian, karna pengurus yang lain ada kegiatan

Lay mengambil tangga tinggi yang ada di pojok perpustakaan untuk menaruh semua buku-buku yang baru ke rak buku

"ehmm…ini disini dan ini disitu. Yang ini disini dan yang itu disini" Lay sibuk menaruh buku-buku tersebut ke rak. Perpustakan hari ini sangat sepi. Hanya Lay yang ada di perpustakaan besar ini

Ia terus-terusan naik turun tangga untuk menaruh buku-buku itu ke rak. Sampai tiba-tiba, buku yang terakhir membuat ia sedikit limbung karna ukuran buku itu besar. Lay yang akan jatuh pun menutup matanya dan berdoa dalam hati

Sebelum Lay jatuh untuk mencium lantai perpustakaan, ada seorang namja yang menangkap Lay dengan _bridal style _

HUP

Lay pun masih memejamkan matanya **'kenapa tidak sakit' **batin Lay. Ia pun membuka matanya. Dan yang ia lihat sekarang adalah seorang namja yang sedang tersenyum malaikat kearahnya. Lay pun menatap mata namja tersebut. Lay sempat heran, karna mata namja tersebut yang awalnya hitam kenapa lama-lama menjadi….._biru_?

"kau tidak apa-apa?" ucap namja tersebut kepada Lay yang masih setia(?) menatap mata namja itu

"e-ehmm…a-aku tidak apa-apa. Go-gomawo" ucap Lay sambil berdiri dan dibantu oleh namja tersebut

"na-namaku Zhang Yixing, kau bisa memanggilku Lay. Bangapta" ucap Lay sambil membungkukkan badannya

"namaku Kim Joonmyeon, kau bisa memanggilku Suho, nado bangapta Lay" ucap namja tersbut sambil tersenyum malaikat kepada Lay. Dan senyuman itu membuat Lay merona manis

"ehmm..Lay kau terluka. Dan kenapa luka itu mengeluarkan darah terus-terusan" ucap Suho sambil memegang tangan Lay yang berdarah

"mwoo? Pantesan kok perih. I-itu hyung, aku punya penyakit _hemophilia_" ucap Lay sambil nyegir GJ-_- #dibakar Lay

"mwo? Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke UKS. Kau bisa kehabisan darah" ucap Suho panik (orang cuma lecet sedikit kok, lebay amat lu hyung-_- #dibakar Suho)

"ti-tidak usah hyung, biar aku sendiri" tolak Lay

Suho tidak mendengarkan Lay, ia langsung menyeret Lay ke UKS. Setelah sampai di UKS, Lay langsung disuruh dudukoleh Suho. Setelah Lay duduk, Suho langsung mengambil obat merah, obat pembersih luka, kapas, dan perban. Ia membersihkan luka Lay dengan obat pembersih luka

"akkh..ap-appo" ringis Lay sambil menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan perih lukanya

"tahan sebentar Lay" ucap Suho menenangkan. Ia menutul-nutulkan kapas yang sudah diberi obat pembersih luka itu ke luka Lay dan meniup-niupnya pelan. Setelah membersihkan luka Lay, Suho mengambil obat merah dan memberikannya ke luka Lay. Lalu menutupnya dengan perban

"_done_" ucap Suho kepada Lay. Lay pun berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali sambil berucap 'gomawo' berulang kali

Suho pun mengusap kepala Lay dan tersenyum malaikat kepada Lay. Pipi Lay pun memerah. Suho pun mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Lay. Nafas Suho mengenai leher putih Lay dan hal tersebut membuat Lay geli

"lain kali berhati-hatilah…..Yizing" ucap Suho dengan suara lembutnya. Lay pun bersemu merah, ia pun mengangguk kan kepalanya

Suho menatap muka Lay yang sudah memerah. Ia pun tersenyum dan akhirnya meninggalkan Lay sendirian di ruang UKS

DEG

DEG

DEG

Jantung Lay berpacu 2 kali lebih cepat, **'kenapa aku gugup seperti ini' **ucap Lay pada dirinya sendiri. Ia pun melihat jam dinding ruang UKS, jam dinding itu memberitahukan bahwa sekarang sudah jam 14.00 KST

"ah sudah jam 2 siang, 1 jam lagi aku akan latihan menari" ucap Lay. Ia pun menundukkan kepalanya. Ia benar-benra malu tadi. Semua yang dilakukan Suho kepadanya benar-benar manis

Setelah mengatur detak jantungnya, Lay pun keluar dari UKS dan berjalan ke kelas untuk mengambil tasnya dan pergi ke gedung _Music _dengan pipi yang merona manis

.

.

.

.

.

**~XOXO~**

.

.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan jam 15.30 KST, waktunya jam pelajaran selesai. Dan murid-murid SMAS (Sm Art School, bukan SM*SH lo ya xD) harus melanjutkan kegiatan mereka. Terlihat Xiumin dan teman-temannya sedang membereskan barang-barang mereka

"hyung, hari ini aku tidak ikut latihan. Ibuku ada urusan, jadi aku harus pulang lebih cepat. Mianhae hyung" ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada bersalah. "gwenchana, aku bisa latihan dengan Baekhyun. Ya kan Baek?" ucap Xiumin kepada Baekhyun

"i-itu hyung, aku juga tidak bisa ikut latihan. Aku harus mengikuti pelajaran yang tertinggal. Mianhae hyung" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada bersalah (juga)

"ooh..gwenchana Baek" ucap Xiumin dengan sedikit nada sedih. Ia pun membereskan barang-barangnya

Trrrrrt trrrrt

Ponsel Xiumin bergetar. Ia pun merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan ponsel putihnya. Terdapat 1 pesan dan itu dari Lay

**From : Yixing**

**Hyung, hari ini kita tidak bisa pulang bareng. Aku ada latihan sampai jam 9 malam. Hyung pulang sendiri ne? mianhae **

Xiumin pun menghela nafasnya berat. Sebenarnya ia bisa menunggu Lay sampai jam 9, tapi nanti dia akan dapat ocehan tidak jelas oleh ibunya. Ia pun berjalan ogah-ogahan(?) menuju tempat latihan _vocal_

Sesampai di ruang _vocal_, Xiumin langsung mengambil tempat duduk ditempat biasa (sebelah jendela). Setelah ia duduk dengan rapi, masuklah namja tampan dengan namja manis dan imut dibelakangnya. Itu adalah Yesung dan Ryewoook _sunbae_. Mereka bedua yang akan mengajar _vocal_

**'****kok kayaknya ada yang ngeliatin ya?' **ucap Xiumin dalam hati. Ia pun melihat ke sekelilingnya. Dan pandangannya bertemu dengan namja tampan yang sedang menatapnya intens

**'****bukanya dia salah satu namja tampan yang ada di kantin ya?dia juga ikut ****_vocal_****?'**tanya Xiumin pada dirinya sendiri

Xiumin masih menatap namja itu. Mata Xiumin yang imut menatap mata sipit dan tajam namja tampan itu. Xiumin mengerutkan dahinya, karna mata namja itu yang awalnya hitam lama-lama menjadi berwarna…_kuning_?

"Minseok, apa yang kau lihat?" ucap Ryewook kepada Xiumin

Xiumin pun sadar, ia pun menggaruk tengkuknya "e-ehmm…tidak ada apa-apa _sunbae_, hehehe…" ucap Xiumin sambil tersenyum GJ untuk mengurangi kegugupannya

"oo…kalau begitu, ayo kita mulai latihan hari ini" ucap Ryewook

Xiumin pun menghela nafasnya lega. Ia pun menggambil bukunya dan mulai fokus ke depan

.

.

.

.

.

**~XOXO~**

.

.

.

.

.

"Jongdae, giliranmu sekarang" ucap Yesung sambil menunjuk namja tampan tadi. Xiumin pun membulatkan bibirnya **'oo…namanya Jongdae**' batin Xiumin. Namja tampan itu atau Jongdae berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan ke depan. Setelah menerima _mic_ dari Yesung, ia pun menganggukan kepalanya ke Ryewook yang sedang duduk di depan organ. Dentingan piano yang merdu pun mulai mengalun indah dan memenuhi ruang _vocal _itu

_Ni jiu bie zai you yu le hao ma_

_Jiu qing na chu wo de xin zang_

_Na xiang yi dao hen ci yan de guang mang_

_Lian ye de yue guang ba yan jing guan shang_

_Ru guo bu shi wo shi bie de nan ren_

_Ru guo zhi shi xi ju li mian de yi ju hua_

_Shao gan le jiu ba_

_Wo yuan he ni de ai jiao huan shang hen_

_Baby don't cry tonight_

_Dang hei ye zai ci liang qi lai_

_Baby don't cry tonight_

_Jiu dang zuo mei fa sheng guo yi yang_

_Ni yong yuan dou bu hui hua cheng xiang pao mo yi yang_

_Nan dao ni bu zhi dao ma_

_So baby don't cry, cry_

_Wo de ai shou hu ni bu fen kai_

Mata Xiumin tidak pernah lepas dari Jongdae yang ia pandang tadi. Ia begitu menyukai suara namja tersebut. Begitu merdu dan menenangkan

Semua yang ada disana benar-benar menikmati suara merdu namja tampan itu. Begitu pun dengan Xiumin, pandanganya selalu mengarah ke Jongdae. Xiumin pun tidak sadar bahwa ia jadi ikut bernyanyi

**'****kalau dilihat baik-baik…dia tampan sekali' **batin Xiumin, pipinya yang _chubby _itu pun merona manis

Setelah namja itu selesai bernyanyi, semua orang yang ada disana bertepuk tangan "terima kasih Jongdae dan semuanya untuk latihannya hari ini. Untuk Jongdae dan Minseok, kalian jangan pulang dulu" ucap Yesung kepada Xiumin dan Jongdae

Xiumin pun menganggukan kepalanya. Setelah membereskan barang-barangnya, Xiumin langsung menghampiri Yesung

"kalian tau kan kalau 2 bulan lagi sekolah kita akan mengadakan Festival? aku ingin kalian yang mewakili klub _vocal _sebagai pengisi acara. Akan kusiapkan semua yang kalian butuhkan, mulai minggu depan jadwal latihan kalian akan ku tambah. Lagi pula, sebentar lagi liburkan? Aku ingin kalian latihan bersama-sama. Besok kutunggu kalian di ruang _vocal_ waktu istirahat. Akan kuberikan lagunya. Gomawo dan selamat malam. Pulanglah dengan hati-hati" ucap Yesung, ia pun berjalan keluar ruang _vocal _yang diikuti Xiumin dan Jongdae

Mereka berdua –Xiumin dan Jongdae- menyusuri lorong dengan keheningan yang kentara

**'****kok canggung gini ya?' **batin Xiumin. Ia pun melihat ke arah Jongdae. **'kalau dilihat dengan dekat…ia tambah tampan' **puji Xiumin sambil pipinya yang _chubby _itu merona

"namaku Kim Minseok, kau bisa panggil aku Xiumin. Bangapta Jongdae-ssi" ucap Xiumin _sedikit _gugup dan membungkuk

"tidak usah se-formal itu padaku hyung. namaku Kim Jongdae, kau bisa panggil aku Chen, nado bangapta" ucap Chen

Xiumin pun membulatkan bibirnya

"ehm…Chen, kalau boleh tau kau disini mengikuti apa saja?" ucap Xiumin

"aku disini hanya mengikuti _vocal_ dan pelajaran, kalau hyung sendiri?" ucap Jongdae tanpa melihat Xiumin

"kita sama dong, kau dikelas apa?" tanya Xiumin antusias

"aku di kelas B, kalau hyung sendiri?" tanya Jongdae balik

"ehm…aku di kelas A" ucap Xiumin sambil tersenyum manis

Mereka pun akhirnya mengobrol sepanjang perjalanan keluar sekolah. Xiumin menceritakan pengalaman-pengalamanya selama disekolah. Jongdae pun juga begitu. Ia memberitahukan bahwa ia dan teman-temanya yang lain sebenarnya adalah saudara, meskipun beda marga. Xiumin hanya ber'oh'ria

Xiumin sangat menyukai sikap Jongdae yang hangat ini. Dia sangat menyenangkan. Padahal baru beberapa jam yang lalu mereka berkenalan, tapi sudah se-akrab ini

Setelah sampai di taman sekolah, Chen berbelok ke tempat parkir. Ia tersenyum sambil melambaikan tanganya ke arah Xiumin. Xiumin pun balas tersenyum manis dan melambaikan tanganya

"berhati-hati Chen!" teriak Xiumin karna Chen sudah agak jauh

"hyung juga, annyeong!" teriak Chen

"haah, sendiri deh" ucap Xiumin. Tiba-tiba ada setitik air jatuh dan mengenai wajah Xiumin. Daan…

BRUUUUUUSH

Hujan pun datang, Xiumin segera berlari untuk kembali ke sekolah. "yaaah, kenapa hujan" ucap Xiumin sambil meng-gembungkan pipi dan mem-poutkan bibirnya

Ia pun melihat jam tangan-nya "mwoo?! Sudah jam 7, aiiish bisa-bisa eomma marah-marah ini" ucap Xiumin frustasi

Saking kesalnya Xiumin, ia tidak tau kalau ada mobil berwarna hitam sedang berhenti di depannya

"hyung, masuklah" ucap seseorang yang ada di mobil itu

"mwo?! Chen? sedang apa kau disini?" ucap Xiumin kepada Chen –namja yang ada di mobil-

"aku akan mengantarmu hyung, cepatlah masuk. Hari sudah malam" ucap Chen

Tanpa berpikir 2 kali, Xiumin segera masuk ke mobil hitam Chen. Setelah Xiumin masuk, Chen langsung menjalankan mobilnya untuk mengantar Xiumin pulang. Chen pun menyalakan penghangat yang ada di mobilnya. Lampu merah pun menyala

Chen mengambil mantelnya yang ada di belakang dan memakaikan ke Xiumin. Ternyata Chen tau kalau Xiumin sedang kedinginan

"gomawo Chen" ucap Xiumin kepada Chen sambil tersenyum manis

"cheonma hyung. masih dingin?" tanya Chen kepada Xiumin

"sudah tidak kok, gomawo" jawab Xiumin bohong. Jujur, ia masih kedinginan tadi gara-gara waktu ia memasuki mobil Chen, ia harus berlari keluar dari tempat ia berteduh. Dan itu membuat ia _lumayan _basah

"tidak usah bohong hyung. jelas-jelas kau menggigil begitu" ucap Chen. Ia pun mengambil sarung tangan-nya yang ada di saku mantel. Ia pun memakaikannya ke tangan Xiumin dan meng-genggam tangan Xiumin

Setelah lampu hijau menyala, Chen menjalankan mobilnya dengan hati-hati. Karna ia menyetir dengan satu tangan. Tangan-nya yang satu ia pakai untuk meng-hangatkan tangan Xiumin yang kedinginan

Pipi Xiumin memerah. Ia bisa merasakan tangann-ya menghangat karna genggaman Chen. Ia benar-benar nyaman apa bila didekatnya Chen

"Chen, apa kau tidak kedinginan?" tanya Xiumin kepada Chen yang fokus ke depan

"tidak hyung" ucap Chen sambil melihat ke-arah Xiumin dan tersenyum

Xiumin meng-anggukan kepalanya. Ia pun merasa ngantuk dan mulai memejamkan matanya untuk menyapa alam mimpi

.

.

.

.

.

.

**~XOXO~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"hyung, irrona"

"euungh…"

Hujan sudah reda sewaktu Chen sampai di rumah Xiumin. Xiumin mengerjap-ngerjap matanya imut akibat elusan halus dari Chen. Ia pun membelalakan matanya. Ia baru sadar kalau ia tidur di mobil Chen

"mi-mianhae Chen. Aku malah ketiduran" ucap Xiumin sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Ia benar-benar malu sekarang

"tidak apa-apa hyung" ucap Chen sambil tersenyum

Xiumin pun mengambil tasnya. Ia keluar dari mobil Chen dan menutupnya

"Chen, sekali lagi gomawo ne?" ucap Xiumin sambil tersenyum manis dengan diikuti rona pipi yang lucu

Chen pun tersenyum. Ia mengelus pipi _chubby_ Xiumin yang sedang merona

"cepatlah masuk hyung, hari semakin malam dan semakin dingin" ucap Chen lembut sambil mengelus-ngelus pipi Xiumin yang memerah imut

"n-ne Chen. Ka-kau juga cepatlah pulang. Annyeong" ucap Xiumin sambil memasuki rumahnya

CEKLEK

Xiumin menutup pintu rumahnya. Ia pun mengintip keluar dari jendela. Ia melihat Chen sedang tersenyum menatap kepergiannya. Lalu namja tampan itu mulai berjalan pelan kearah mobil hitamnya

BRUUUM

Mobil Chen pun berjalan meninggalkan rumah Xiumin

Xiumin pun mengunci pintu dan mulai memasuki kamarnya. **'sepetinya eomma sudah tidur' **batin Xiumin sambil membuka pintu kamarnya

.

.

.

Setelah sampai di kamarnya, Xiumin langsung melepas mantel dan sarung tangan-nya

Sebentar, bukannya tadi Xiumin tidak membawa mantel dan sarung tangan? Lalu itu punya siapa? Xiumin pun membelalakan matanya setelah sadar bahwa mantel dan sarung tangan yang ia pakai adalah punya Chen. Ia pun menepuk dahinya

Tapi setelah itu pipinya merona manis. Perlakuan Chen terhadap dirinya begitu hangat dan sangat manis. Ia pun menyesapi aroma mantel Chen. Begitu menyegarkan, sama seperti yang punya

Xiumin pun menyimpan mantel dan sarung tangan Chen. Ia akan mengembalikan-nya ke Chen besok

Xiumin pun mengganti bajunya dengan piayama yang hangat. Setelah siap untuk tidur, Xiumin langsung merebahkan tubuh mungilnya ke kasur empuk miliknya. Ia pun memejamkan matanya, bersiap untuk menyambut alam mimpi yang indah

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author kembaliii~~ (~^w^)~

Gimana, makin GJ? Aneh ya? Giman ga GJ coba, kalo yang ngebuat juga GJ d(owO)b

Udah panjangkan? Kalau belum, setiap kata dieja aja, pasti panjang xD

Maafkan author yang baru apdet sekarang. Habis selesai UAS reader2 sekalian. Tinggal remednya aja+tes masuk SMA. Doain ya biar tes masuk SMAnya bisa ngerjain #reader: amiiiin

Berhubung beberapa hari yang lalu bapak saya yang idiot #dibakar# ulang tahun, author bakalan bikin ff NC ChanBaek *tertawa epil bareng Chanyeol*. Dibaca ya, jangan lupa juga di ripiuw #promosi

Author bakalan bikin semua couple ketemu dulu, baru ke inti cerita. Ayo di ripiuw, saran dan kritik2kan kalian sangat author butuhkan

Mari balas ripiuw~ :3

**.**

**.**

** : hehehe…author juga suka yang berbau(?) pantazy. Tapi itu typho chingu, harusnya 'Wolf' bukan 'Vampire'. Pertamanya mau bikin 'Vampire', tapi karna author bosen, jadi 'Wolf' mianhae. Gomawo udah ripiuw, ripiuw lagi ne^^**

**ChanLoveBaek : iya itu Chanyeol chingu :3. Gomawo udah ripiuw, ripiuw lagi ne^^**

**Younlaycious88 : QAAQ mian chinguu, author udah bikin chingu bingung. Yang matanya ungu itu bukan Chanyeol chingu, kalau mau tahu baca aj terus x3. Gomawo udah ripiuw, ripiuw lagi ne^^**

**Minwoolmitasi : ga tau chingu *geleng kepala* #dibakar Minwoo. Kalau mau tau itu yang nolong atau bukan, baca terus aja chingu. Goamawo udah ripiuw, ripiuw lagi ne^^**

**Guest : QAAQ jangan nangis chinguu. Ini udah dilanjut chingu, cup-cup *ngelap ingusnya chingu* #dibakar. Gomawo udah ripiuw, ripiuw lagi ne^^**

**.**

**.**

Gomawo semuanyaaaa *cium reader atu-atu* termasuk **Siders **ne^^

Author ingetin lagi, jangan lupa ripiuw ne. trus makasih juga yang udah nge-follow/nge-favorite ff ini X3

See you next chap~

Hyunre

**_Last word, Mind to review?_**


End file.
